The present technology relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus and an electronic apparatus and more particularly to a solid-state imaging apparatus and an electronic apparatus that can improve easiness of fabrication and a distance measuring accuracy.
A digital camera with a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) type solid-state imaging apparatus, which is provided with a distance detecting function for auto focus (AF) is, for example, known in the related art.
Specifically, there is proposed a technique in which a single on-chip lens and a plurality of photoelectric conversion sections are provided in some pixels of a solid-state imaging apparatus, to thereby provide a function of detecting a distance by a phase difference method (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-314062 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1).
There is also proposed a technique in which, in a distance measuring pixel including a single on-chip lens and a plurality of photoelectric conversion sections, a main waveguide equivalent to a typical imaging pixel is provided on a side of the on-chip lens and sub-waveguides as many as the number of photoelectric conversion sections are provided on a side of the photoelectric conversion sections (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-151215 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2). With such a structure, it is possible to reliably guide light from the on-chip lens to the photoelectric conversion sections and to improve a distance measuring accuracy.
Further, there is generally known a technique in which, in a distance measuring pixel, light that enters a photoelectric conversion section is shielded by a light-shielding film provided above the photoelectric conversion section and the distance is detected by a phase difference method.